Saving Her
by TheSaraMalfoy
Summary: Sara Evanesca is Gaunt, she knows the past and future of everyone but herself, she is perfectly safe. But she is depressed. The one person, who she desperately needs, doesn't want her. Threats are made, spells are cast, and a bond forms. But can Sara take the pressure of the war without destroying everything she has? Rated M for future Lemons, Language, Self-Harm, and Abuse
1. Prologue

**Saving Her**

_**Prologue**_

Cold, black, darkness. Nothing. No emotion. No thoughts. Nothing. The once easily excited, always happy girl was now severely depressed. And there was nothing that would ever change that. Draco Malfoy, her crush, obviously hated her, she had no friends, and she missed her friend Haley who was currently residing in the Muggle world. Haley was, in fact, a Muggle. But the girl didn't care. Haley was her best friend anyways. The strain and stress from the upcoming war was just too much for her to handle. It was always planning, strategizing, revealing dark secrets, and never talking about her unresolved childhood issues that were slowly driving her insane.

The pain was immense and she was broken. Her blue eyes wandered the Common Room and she sneered in disgust at the red and gold tapestries and furnishings. Why did that foolish old Headmaster just throw her into Gryffindor? Why couldn't she have been in Slytherin like she wanted? Why couldn't she keep in touch with her Muggle friends? Was it that much to ask that she could actually have a social life? Yes, it was too much to ask. She was a pawn in the eyes of the war. No one cared about her needs or wants. No one bothered to ask her if she was okay. No one asked her about the cuts on her wrist or why she was always so quiet. Maybe she wanted to be a Death Eater and not be forced on the Light side. It was a foolish decision to aspire to join them; after all, she did know everyone's futures. She wished she didn't know. Oh, that would have been so much easier.

Her name was Sara Evanesca. She grew up as a Muggle with abusive foster parents that beat her and starved her. And then Dumbledore had come and took her to Hogwarts. She was shocked that her favourite fictional characters were real. She was truly a descendent from the Gaunts, some grandchild of Morfin. And therefore she was related to Lord Voldemort. This made her extremely valuable on both sides of the table. She had abilities that only two other wizards had. They were from being a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. But she also had other rare abilities. Sara was small and skinny, but tall. She had crystal blue-grey eyes and long, brown, curly hair. She was forced to help with the Light side, even though she had a gigantic crush on Draco Malfoy.

She was in a living hell. She was, if possible, more alone than before she was rescued. Rescued. How pathetic. What a pathetic word. She yawned, extremely exhausted from thinking so deeply. She stood up on shaky knees, and made her way to her Dorm Room. She shared her dorm with Hermione Granger and Katie Bell. Truthfully, she hated them both. She felt as if she was moving in a dream, not truly aware of where she was going. Too tired to care, she let herself drift to her bed and climb inside under the covers and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **Sorry for shortness. The first chapter will be much, much longer. But this is just a boring little Prologue. I suck at these. The first chapter will be up soon!

Until next time.

-TheSaraMalfoy


	2. Chapter 1

**Saving Her**

_**Chapter One**_

Sara Evanesca was everything but focused on reading her library book. She couldn't relax. Her eyes would dart up at the blonde who was deep in reading because her paranoid mind made her think that he was staring at her; while in reality he probably was unaware of her presence. _I wonder if he knows that I exist, _thought Sara quickly, _What a stupid question. I'm the talk of the school around here. Hell, I'm almost as famous as Harry Potter._ Sara sighed and slammed her book shut loudly. This caught the blonde's attention and blue eyes met grey. Draco Malfoy was swift and cunning, an insult ready to break the silence, skimming off of his mouth at anytime. A slight smirk curled his lips.

"What?" Sara hissed. The blonde chuckled quietly.

"Nothing, nothing." he said, his eyebrows raised slightly. Sara rolled her eyes and snorted, walking over to a shelf to pick out a different, more interesting, book. She picked one written in Ancient Runes and began to walk back to her table.

"Stupid git," Sara said barely audible as she passed Draco.

"Excuse me, Evanesca?" Draco asked, his voice laced with pleasure. Draco stood up and put his hands on the table. Oh this was going to be extremely enjoyable for him now. He had her right where he wanted her. Draco also noticed that the girl's demeanor was different, somehow changed, it was more tired and saddened. Sara said nothing and acted like she didn't hear him, opening her new book and reading as she sat down at the table.

"What did you say?" Draco repeated, standing up and walking towards her, even though Sara's expression was blank and she was obviously ignoring him. "Answer me." Draco pressed on, cruel delight in every spoken word. His smirk was deadly and that intimidated Sara. However, Sara was also skilled at the game of hate and she stayed silent, flipping a page. Draco stepped up to her and shut her book, snatching it from her before she could react at the slightest. He was almost surprised at how slow her reflexes had become. Her eyes were dull and she didn't care that Draco had just took her book. She stood up and was about to leave when Draco stopped her. His game was not about to end. The fun had just begun. He was almost excited to see her in this manner. The princess of the Light was broken. She almost had a fearful look in her eyes, but it dissapated into dark, fierce anger.

"Go to hell, Malfoy." she snarled. When she couldn't evade him, she tried to push him away with a great effort, but Draco hardly even moved, laughing softly at her feeble attempt.

"You poor girl," he drawled. Her eyes narrowed and she did the only thing she could do. She whipped out her wand and casted a harsh spell, but Draco easily blocked it. "_Expelliarmus!" _He called effortlessly. He elegantly caught Sara's wand and she stood there, utterly defeated. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

"I honestly don't know how you live like you do. Tell me, has anyone ever told you they loved you?" Draco said with a silky voice.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." she snarled.

"Not very friendly, are we?"

"Shut up!"

"Hush," he drawled, "Don't waste your breath. You know I won't stop." He smirked and Sara growled, ducking away from Malfoy and running back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Sara didn't make it back, she leaned against a cool pillar and it's temperature made her gasp. Was the pillar cold as ice or was she extremely hot? She realized that sweat was runnind down her collarbone and she tugged at her tie, loosening it. She pressed on the pillar, moaning slightly at how good it felt. She threw off her cloak and rolled up her sleeves, running her arms all over the pillar. She quickly pulled her sweat covered long, brown, curly, hair into a quick ponytail, pressing her face against the cold stone. She slumped down the ground, groaning as the coolness wasn't so apparent and eventually faded. She was sweating even more now and felt lightheaded and dizzy. She laid on the floor and prominently vomited, her vision was going dark and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She gulped for air, but nothing left her lungs. The heat choked her. Her vision was going fuzzy and black. She cried out in pain. She wanted to die now. Why couldn't she? Sara saw stars and eventually was passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Saving Her**

_**Chapter 2**_

Cool air flooded her lungs and her eyes opened with a start.

"Are you alright, Miss Evanesca?"

"Uhh, yes. Yes Ma'am." Sara stumbled on her reply, "What happened? W-Where am I?"

"You are in the Hospital Wing. A Ravenclaw found you passed out in a corridor. Madame Pomphrey is certain you have the flu. How long have you been feeling ill?"

Ill? Sara had to think for a moment. Was depression an illness? She was thinking too hard and her headache started to form, her head pounding in unison. She shrugged and grabbed her glasses off the side table and shoved them on. She felt tired, exhausted, and her thoughts were scattered.

"You'll be fine tomorrow. But, for now, get some rest."

"What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock."

"I slept all day?!"

"Shh. Child, you were exhausted. You still are. Just relax for now. You have friends waiting to come see you." McGonagall said gently.

"I have no friends." Sara whispered darkly.

"Just because Haley has passed doesn't mean you have no friends..."

"She was murdered. She didn't _pass away _peacefully. They killed her. Horribly. Gruesome. She was my best friend and now she is gone." Sara hissed.

"Yes, but you have friends who care about you. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger and Miss Sapphire."

"Micayla is a traitor!" Sara all but yelled.

"She did betray your trust, but she had a fair reason for it. I thought you forgave her. You do have friends, Miss Evanesca. And I have noticed Mr. Malfoy taking an interest in you lately." McGonagall said with a slight smile. Sara snorted.

"He takes enjoyment in torturing me. He doesn't like me." Sara growled.

"You never know with men, Sara." she said with a wink, "Shall I send your friends in, now?"

"Sure," Sara said with a yawn. She couldn't remember McGonagall leaving but what she did remember was Micayla harping at her.

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing later, you dumbass?!" Micayla hissed.

"I don't... I don't know." Sara said, dazed.

"Well you should _think_!"

"If you're going to yell at me, just leave." Sara said with a tired raspy voice. Micayla turned and snorted at her, strutting out of the Hospital Wing with a fierce demeanor.

"I swear she could be a Slytherin if she wanted to," Ron said quietly.

"Ronald! She is our—" But Hermione was interrupted.

"No, Hermione. Stop. I agree with Ron." Sara said softly. They were all silent for a few moments, obviously contemplating this new idea.

"I better go after her." Harry said as he gruffly stood up and trotted out. _Oh goodie! Just the Weasel and the Mudblood are with me no! _Sara thought darkly, bitterly staring up at the ceiling, _What am I thinking? What's wrong with me? I haven't been very fond with them but I shouldn't be thinking of Hermione as a Mudblood and Ron as a Weasel. What's gotten into me? I sound like Malfoy! _

Like Malfoy.

The thought struck her light lightning and it scared her. She was thinking of Ron and Hermione like Malfoy did, now. How low can one person get? She felt ashamed of herself. _At least I didn't say it out loud. Oh now Hermione and Ron look worried. They must think I'm mental! _Sara sighed loudly. _They have every right to think that I'm mental. I thought of them differently too. I must be really, really sick. _Sara's eyes met Hermione's and she gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"We're worried about you." Hermione said gently, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine though. You shouldn't be worried about me." Sara said.

"Hardly! You're our friend, Sara. We care about you. Can't say the same about Micayla, though. On the other hand, she isn't very friendly to Hermione or me either." Ron replied.

"Micayla has been through a lot, Ronald. She lost people too. Don't forget about her brother." Hermione explained, "Jake and her were very close. You must know how it feels. Also, Micayla doesn't have any family left while you have many family members to take care of you and help with the coping process. I think Micayla deals with coping by using anger."

"Many people do that," Sara chimed in, thinking about how Haley used to blow her off when she was mad so she wouldn't totally go off on Sara. The logic confused her and she hated being lied to but in the end she realized that it was Haley's way of being nice. Sara learned to respect that now, after Haley's death, and wished she had learned to respect that before. What about Malfoy? Did Malfoy cope with loss or sadness with anger? Was his taunts and torturing on Sara really serve as a way to deal with what happened to him and what he went through? _I told Haley Malfoy wasn't bad! He's just scared and sad. Like me… _Sara instantly felt as if the darkness she was in wasn't as bad now that she knew someone else was hurt, someone that she cared about. Deep down, Sara did care about Malfoy. It was a sickening thought, but she did. It had to do with Malfoy not killing himself when things got hard two years ago when she had entered Hogwarts for the first time. She had been so depressed. Her foster parents were beating her (_Well they have since I was two years old..._) and she felt lonely. But that emptiness and sadness took over like it had now. This time, it was worse. Sara had begun to hurt herself, reverting to self harm like she had done. She shivered at the thought of not being able to cut while in the dreaded Hospital Wing. Malfoy had given her the courage to stop last time. It was a confusing complex reason of why he did, and Sara didn't even know the answer. Maybe it had just infuriated her that she was lower than Malfoy. It was, as she was now. But this time, she had no one who was going to stop her. Haley was gone and Malfoy was enjoying his little game of cat and mouse inside her brain, slowly driving Sara to insanity. Malfoy was sadistic. He was a filthy little sadistic piece of absolute crap.

And yet Sara cared about him. _How can I even be tied to him?! Why do I care about him? He didn't even know that I cut last time. He never spoke any positive words to me. So why should I even care at the slightest about Malfoy, the Death Eater, the ferret, the very bane to my existence. He isn't. That's why I care. He isn't the bane to my existence. That's what he is to Potter. Sure he's a little selfish brat that always gets what he wants, but maybe, just maybe, he isn't. Maybe Malfoy is ok._

Malfoy is ok.

What was she thinking? The thought suddenly hit her like a train and she mentally kicked herself for thinking that. Malfoy wasn't ok! He was Malfoy! No, he is Malfoy. No one else. He never had changed, not one bit, not at all.

"Sara?" Hermione asked softly, noticing Sara was deep in thought.

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry! I was just…" Sara trailed off and blushed. She had forgotten all about Hermione and Ron being in the same room as her.

"Sara, are you ok?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine. Now I feel like a burden. And not to mention, really stupid."

"You're one of the smartest girls here, Sara. We practically have the same IQ. But you're far more interesting with your Identic Memory and Animagus and Metamorphmagus powers."

"You're brilliant, Hermione, really." Sara said with a smile. Hermione smiled back at her.

"She isn't wrong." Ron replied, gently taking Hermione's hand.

"Go away you lovebirds!" Sara said playfully will a gentle smile, "I don't want to fall asleep while you're still here. That would just be awkward."

"If you say so, Sara." Hermione said with a sigh, "Should we come back and see you tomorrow morning?"

"Please do. Bring me some clothes and my bag too."

"We will. Get some rest, Sara." Ron said.

"Bye, Sara!" Hermione called, following Ron out of the Hospital Wing. It was bitter sweet for Sara to see them go. They were holding hands and laughing. They were so happy together. Why couldn't Sara find a guy that would care about her and love her? Sara was partially jealous that all her friends had a boyfriend or girlfriend and she was alone. Micayla was dating Seamus, Harry was dating Ginny, Ron and Hermione were dating, and finally Neville and Luna were dating. Neville and Luna weren't really her friends though. Yet again, who was? Who cared about her? Who loved her? Who wanted her? Who thought about her? No one, that's who. She was alone. She thought back to what Malfoy had said. 'Has anyone ever said that they loved you?' No. That was the unspoken answer and Malfoy knew it. Who loved Malfoy? Besides his parents, who did? As far as everyone in all of Hogwarts knew, Malfoy was single. Hell, even Blaise had a girlfriend, even though it's Pansy Parkinson, it still counted in Sara's head. Now she was like Malfoy again. She hissed. Like Malfoy. Her. It sounded so wrong. Maybe Malfoy knew how it felt to have no one want you. There was only one person who knew how Sara truly felt about Malfoy, but that person was dead. Haley. If only Haley had survived. Maybe then Sara wouldn't cut or cry and maybe she'd know about her true feelings for Malfoy. Haley was the only one who understood. But Haley was dead. Murdered. Gone. Sara had come to hate the phrase "passed away". It should only be used for old people who died of natural causes, not people who were slaughtered. Haley's death was devastating and horrible. Fenrir Greyback had ripped Haley apart, limb by limb, and Sara was forced to hear Haley's screams and cries. Malfoy was there. Malfoy was there that night. Malfoy. Why did every single thought Sara have go back to Malfoy?

And with that last thought Sara drifted off into sleep.

Sara woke up to a dark and cold room. Her curtains were opened and there was a shadow outside. Out of everything Sara had fought, Greyback, Dementers, and Giants, she was frightened more by that shadow. Sara wanted nothing more to close the curtains and go back to sleep, but she couldn't now. Her breathing was ragged and she couldn't make out who it was. The figure stepped inside, now by the bottom of her bed. The torchlight illuminated a pointed face and a head of white-blonde hair. It was Malfoy.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Sara hissed.

"You shouldn't talk to the person who brought this back like that, Evanesca. Tsk, tsk." Draco said with a mock scolding tone. Sara looked confused and was about to ask when she saw what Malfoy was holding. Between Draco's long pale fingers was her wand.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Malfoy." She said with a hiss, "But that's my wand." Sara never left her wand lying about; it was always underneath her pillow where she slept. She turned away and stuck her arm under her pillow and gasped when she discovered that there was no wand to be found. Draco smirked and chuckled.

"That's what I thought." He said, flicking his eyebrows up for a minute.

"Give it back!" Sara yelped, sitting up, "What do you want for it?"

"It's more like what will _you do _for it, what will you give up for it? Hmm?" Draco replied darkly. Sara contemplated this for a moment. She stared into the grey eyes that were flashing with pleasure and excitement. Malfoy really was sadistic. Sara sighed. She would play Malfoy's game.

"Anything." Sara replied, knowing she gave the answer that Draco wanted.

"I'm so glad you gave me such a clear answer, I was afraid that it was going to vague." Draco sarcastically drawled. He smirked and chuckled again, infuriating the small girl. What was Malfoy playing at? Why did he want her wand? What time was it? Sara growled, and suddenly she realized her true feelings towards Malfoy. She loved him. She needed him. She wanted him. And with that, Sara broke. She had nothing left, now. Sara jumped up out of the bed, nearly tripping over the covers and ran past Malfoy towards the window. It was Malfoy's turn for confusion. _What the hell is she doing? She's mental! _Draco thought as he stood motionless, watching Sara pound the glass with her fists. And then it shattered. The glass shattered and the shards his Sara's hands and face. Then Draco realized what Sara was about to do.

Sara was going to jump.

Draco ran forwards and wrapped his arms around her abdomen as Sara thrashed around trying to escape his grip so she could jump. She scratched and clawed at Draco's arms and hands, but Draco didn't let go. He could feel Sara's nails digging in his skin and nearly let her go when Sara drew blood. Sara kicked off of him and tried everything she could to get out of his grip. Draco could have sworn she had tried to bite him a few times. Draco held on though, unwilling to let go. Draco winced as she ran her nails up and down his arms leaving long bleeding marks much like when a cat would scratch something. Draco growled as he felt shards of glass cut into his skin and he realized this was another tactic Sara was using to try to escape. She wanted to die. She wanted to die so bad. Draco did the only sensible thing he could, and dropped to the ground, letting Sara's thrashing make him fall onto the ground. Draco let out a yelp of pain as some of the larger shards of glass sunk into his back.

"LET ME GO!" Sara screamed. She didn't stop screaming until she couldn't. She was too exhausted. She went limp, lying on top of Draco. Draco was aware of his gasping, ragged breath but continued to hold on to the small girl, thinking that her I'm-Going-To-Go-Limp-So-You-Think-I've-Given-Up-Then-I'm-Going-To-Get-Out-Of-Your-Grip-And-Jump tactic wouldn't work. But Sara never tensed. She never screamed. She never even moved. All Draco could feel was the rise and fall of her chest. She let out a soft cry and Draco let go, letting his arms rest on the ground. Sara turned over and cried into his shoulder. Draco stared up at the ceiling as he felt the heart wrenching sobs shake Sara's whole body as she held on to Draco. Draco put his arms around her and leaned his head back. Sara cried for a lot of reasons. She cried for her parents, foster parents, friends, Haley, Draco, so many reasons. And eventually, she had cried herself to sleep, curled up on Draco's chest and holding on to him. Draco sighed and looked at her. She was really going to do it. She was really going to kill herself. _How pathetic. _Draco thought at first. But then he realized that Sara had nothing to live for and felt as if she had no one. It wasn't pathetic at all. It was completely reasonable and sensible. Hell, it was what Draco tried to do when he couldn't get the Vanishing Cabinet to work. But Draco was too much of a coward to actually go through with it. Maybe that's why Draco had saved her. He couldn't let her die. He just couldn't let her give up. He didn't so she couldn't. Draco ran a hand through Sara's hair and fell asleep, holding the small girl. Things had changed.

**A/N: ** I hope this makes up for Chapter One being so tiny! So what did you think? It would mean the world to me if you reviewed. I am absolutely in love with this story line so expect at least 2 updates a week! Thanks Chapter 3 will be very… interesting. As always, Drara Forever 3

Until next time.

~TheSaraMalfoy


End file.
